Back to Afghanistan
by lovedanniruah
Summary: Kensi has moved to Afghanistan to live with Jack. But when tragedy strikes, Kensi has to come back to Los Angeles. How will her coming back affect their thing? . Includes the whole OSP team. Densi and Jensi. (But I'm totally a Densi shipper.)
1. Chapter 1

Kensi had been too affected. Jack was right. Even if it was war raged, she let go of her past in Afghanistan.

She now moved in with Jack. Khatira still lived with him. She still thought about her team sometimes, but not so much.

"Jack, wake up." she said one morning. It had been 8 months since she left. She and Jack fallen in love again. She was happy. It was like the old days.

"Morning, hon." said Jack. The sun was giving enough light to make it very romantic. Jack kissed Kensi and went to get dressed. Kensi was not Muslim. So she didn't pray with Jack like he normally did.

She hobbled across the dirt floor. Her being pregnant, she had trouble walking around. She went into the small kitchen and found some nan, rice and dried fruit for some breakfast. She put them all on little plates and set them on the small table they owned. The small family didn't have much but they had enough to live on.

Khatira came down for breakfast and sat down.

"Good morning." said Kensi in Pashto. It was shaky, but she was getting better.

"Good morning." replied Khatira. Jack came and sat down too. They sat side by side, eating quietly. Jack then stood up.

"Khatira, clean the dishes and go with Kensi to the market." he said. He usually made the small decisions around here and Kensi had no problem with that. He walked to the door, put his coat and scarf on and went out the door to head to work.

Kensi grabbed her burqa, the long tent like cover that most women in Afghanistan wore, from the closet. She despised wearing it but Jack told her that most woman did.

_"What if I don't want to?" she said. _

_"Well most women do and it's better to keep your face hidden. People might see that you're not from here." Jack replied. _

She put it on her head and motioned to Khatira. They went out the door.

The market was busy as usual. Kensi tried not to trip over her burqa or the loose bricks that covered the street. Kensi bought more vegetables and fruits and more tea. She noticed a U.S marine walking by. A pang hit her. _No, she thought. This is your home now. _

She felt the baby kick. She didn't know what to name it yet. She had no idea whether it was a boy or girl yet, and she didn't know how to take care of one here. Hopefully, Hasti, their neighbor would help them out.

They got to the door of their house a few minutes later.

"I need to lie down." said Kensi to Khatira. "Do you want an English lesson?"

"Yes." she said in English. Kensi smiled. Khatira was always in a learning mood. Kensi sat on the tosak, an Afghan style couch, and began to read to her from a Dr. Seuss book that she brought wit her. By the time they were finished with their lesson, Jack came home.

"How are my ladies?" he said in Pashto.

"Wonderful, father." said Khatira hugging him. Kensi went to go stand up but Jack rushed to her side.

"What happened to that lazy couch potato I first met?" he asked her and they laughed together.

"I don't know. Maybe it got turned into French fries and I ate it." said Kensi.

"What is that supposed to mean?" laughed Jack.

"I don't know." said Kensi and then grabbed her stomach. A contraction.

"You're already having contractions?" asked Jack. "You're not due for a while."

"It's a few weeks, Jack." She smiled. 'Get Hasti. We're having a baby."

**Ok, so this was based on what I know from NCIS:LA episodes and the Breadwinner book. If you have any more information about Afghanistan that you think might be useful, please PM me or let me know in the reviews. I really love them! And I'll also include the OSP team in the next chapter. Just tell me if you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi was on the tosak, trying to keep her cool. The contractions were getting strong. Jack was sitting beside her along with their neighbor, Hasti, who was helping with the birth.

"Nice job, Kensi. It's almost here." said Jack wiping the sweat off her face.

"Jack?" asked Kensi gasping. "Jack?"

"What is it, Kens?"

"I-I love you." said Kensi.

" I love you too." said Jack. Then another contraction hit. Kensi squeezed Jack's hand.

"It'll be here soon." said Hasti. "It'll be here."

# % # %!$ %!$%&%# Meanwhile at OSP in Los Angeles $#&!$ &$#& $#%! &#%&

Deeks sat at his desk, finishing some paperwork and was trying to look at Kensi's bank accounts and other things that could help him find her. She had been gone for almost 10 months. After Afghanistan, she was pretty scared. On the helicopter ride back to base, Jack was holding Kensi and Kensi stayed close to him.

"Is she in Afghanistan?" thought Deeks out loud.

"Thinking about Kensi?" asked Sam walking in.

"Yeah. I'm trying to find her."

"Deeks, did you ever think that maybe she just wanted a break from everything? Maybe she wanted to spend time with family?"

"I don't know." replied Deeks. "Sam, would it make sense for her to go back to Afghanistan?"

"Why would she go back to the place she was tortured?"

"Good point." said Deeks. "But wherever she is, I hope she's ok."

Kensi was pushing as hard she could. She was biting on a gag to muffle the screams. Then her screams were replaced by a baby's scream.

"It's a girl." said Hasti in Pashto.

"It's a girl, Kensi." said Jack.

"Let me hold her." said Kensi gasping. Hasti passed the baby over. Her eyes were open. They were mismatched, like Kensi's and she had both of their brown hair.

"She's beautiful." said Jack. "What should we name her?"

"Fila." said Kensi. " Doesn't that mean to love strength?"

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea." said Jack. Kensi's vision then began to blur.

When she woke up, it was dark outside. Jack was asleep beside her. Her baby was in a small crib nearby.

"I wonder what Deeks is doing." thought Kensi out loud. She stayed awake till morning. Khatira came into the room as Kensi was standing up. She made her way to the crib.

"She's your sister." said Kensi in Pashto.

"No. She is your child." said Khatira.

"No. You are family now. You are our daughter. And she is my daughter. So you are sisters" replied Kensi.

"Are you going back to America sometime soon?" asked Khatira.

"No. Why?" replied Kensi.

"I've always wanted to see it. I heard that the buildings are beautiful there. And I wanted to go to the beach." said Khatira. Her eyes full of wonder.

"Well, I'll ask your father, but later when he wakes up." Kensi looked at her sleeping child. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure" said Khatira.

"Will you watch her for a while? Ask Hasti to stay with you. I will ask Jack if he can take me somewhere." asked Kensi.

"Where will you go?"

"Somewhere. You don't need to know." said Kensi. She felt tired so she walked slowly back to the tosak. As she lied down, Jack was waking up.

"Jack?" asked Kensi.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will you take me to Camp Chapman?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"Why not?" asked Kensi.

"Because I said so." he said sternly.

"But-" started Kensi.

"End of discussion!" boomed Jack. Kensi had never seen him so angry before. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok. But why not?" asked Kensi snuggling close to him.

"It just brings back to much memories. Please just stay here." said Jack.

"Jack, I want to see the base one last time. See how everyone's doing."

"Maybe. But hopefully they'll remember you."

The rest of the day was spent making clothes for Fila, or taking care of Fila or playing with Fila.

The next morning, Kensi, Khatira and Fila went over to Hasti's house for breakfast. Her grandson was born in Jalalabad last night and she wanted to celebrate. They were in a village near Kabul, the country's capital.

It was when they were drinking their tea and talking that the house across the street exploded. Kensi stood up, threw a chador on her head and ran outside tocsee what happened.

Her house exploded. Jack. Jack was in there.

"JACK!" screamed Kensi. But she knew deep down that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**For this chapter, try listening to Long Way Down by Tom Odell. It gives it more emotion. Enjoy.**

Kensi was in Hasti's home that night. She was sprawled out on the bed. Tears were still strolling down her face. Jack was gone. The man that was tortured alongside her many months ago. The man who she loved. She knew that she had to make her way to Camp Chapman. But she didn't feel like it now.

Someone was stroking her hair but she was too upset to talk. She remembered that was the way Deeks stroked her hair sometimes. That made her cry even more. Khatira was shushing her and making comforting noises to her. Kensi could feel that Khatira was crying too. She sat up and took Khatira in her arms and they cried together.

"We'll go to the American base tomorrow." she said. "There I'll call my old team in Los Angeles."

Khatira just nodded and stuck closer to her. "Will you take us with you?" asked Khatira softly before falling asleep.

"Of course." said Kensi kissing her head.

IN OSP

Deeks, Sam and Callen were called into Ops that morning.

"A drone strike in Afghanistan this morning." said Eric as they walked in.

"Why were assigned to this case? Were any Marines or Navy men or women killed?" asked Callen.

"There were a few civilian deaths but there was one that caught our attention.." said Nell pulling up a picture. "Jack Simon was killed. According to some locals that were questioned, Jack was married again. He still had Khatira under his wing and-"

"Nell, can you pull up a file for me?" said Hetty walking in.

"Sure. Which one?" said Nell running over to her computer.

"Jack's New Beginning. Password is 3325214563." A few pictures appeared on the screen. One was of a wedding photo which no one could believe. Kensi and Jack.

"They got married a while ago. They just got a daughter named Fila." said Hetty.

"Are you sure it's theirs?" asked Deeks. He couldn't believe it. His Kensi. Was gone.

"We don't know." Just then, an agent came up.

"Ms. Lange, the phone is for you."

"Excuse me." said Hetty and she made her way downstairs. She went into her office and answered the phone. The voice on the other end was a voice which she recognized. One that she hadn't heard in a while.

"Hetty? It's Kensi. I need your help." she said.

"Kensi? I heard about Jack and I'm truly sorry. What do you need help with?"

"I need a transport to get out of here. It's just me and my 2 daughters." said Kensi. Her voice sounded tired and desperate.

"Kensi, don't worry, I'll find one soon. I'm sending Nell straight on it."

"Thank you, Hetty. See you soon."

"Goodbye, my dear." said Hetty and she hung up. She called Nell.

"What do you need, Hetty?" asked Nell.

"I need you to find a transport from Camp Chapman to here Camp Pendleton as soon as possible. I need the soonest flight."

"How many seats?" asked Nell. She obviously knew it was for Kensi.

"3 please."

"I'll get right on it." said Nell and scurried off.

!# %!$& $ & $#% $% &!%!$ $#$!&!&%#$%&!&

Deeks was still in shock but not as much when he went down to Hetty's desk a few hours later.

"Mr. Deeks, is this about Ms. Simon?" said Hetty.

"Simon?" asked Deeks but then he remembered. "Simon, right. She's married now."

"What do you need, Mr. Deeks?" asked Hetty.

"When is she coming back?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning. We're all going to meet them there." said Hetty.

"Do they have a place to stay?"

"I'm working on that." said Hetty.

"They can stay with me if they want." said Deeks.

"We'll talk later. But Mr. Deeks, remember, Ms. Blye, I'm sorry, Simon, is a widow now. So don't mention your old thing. Just be her supporting partner."

"Got it." said Deeks and walked to the bullpen.

IN AFGHANISTAN

Kensi and her family had their own little room in the portable house. She was dressed in a sweater and black pants. Her hair was braided. Khatira wore some American style clothing but still had a small scarf as a head covering.

"Fila, your father would've been so proud of you. He already was when you were born." said Kensi to her daughter.

Knock, knock. Kensi opened the door. Granger.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Agent Blye." said Granger.

"It's actually Simon now." said Kensi looked down. Then Granger the unexpected. He pulled her into a hug.

"I know what it's like to loose a spouse." said Granger. "My wife."

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Kensi.

"There is someone here to see your family." he said 'Go outside." Kensi went and got her daughters and went outside. Hasti was there. Kensi went down the steps and embraced Hasti.

"I think this is the last time that we'll see each other again." said Kensi.

"Don't say that. We might. I stopped to say good-bye before I left for Jalalabad. I'm going to live there now. I have a grandson to take care of." said Hasti.

"I'll think of you, Hasti." said Kensi with tears brimming her eyes.

"We all see the same sun, child." said Hasti. "When you look at the sun, think of me. It helps. That's what I did when my son left for England. Now I have 2 people to think about." She then hugged Khatira and kissed Fila.

"Good luck." said Hasti and then she left the base. Granger came back.

"Kensi, your ride's here. See you in a few weeks maybe." He escorted Kensi and he family to the plane and they got in. Kensi looked out the window. She was going to leave the place she called home for 8 months.

"Granger! Wait!" said Kensi.

"What?"

"Can you arrange for Jack's body to be flown to Los Angeles?" asked Kensi

"Sure." he said and then walked out of the plane. She closed her eyes. She was going to see her team soon. Hopefully everything would go well.

**Kensi's coming home! Her arrival will be in the next chapter. Densi will start soon. Tune in. **


	4. Chapter 4

**To make this chapter have more feeling, try listening to the song, Fly to Paradise by Eric Whitacre's Virtual Choir 4. They are really good singers and my chorus teacher sang in it. Though she isn't a soloist, she totally deserved it. **

Kensi was awoken by the jolt of the landing. She looked out the window and saw the California sunrise. It was something she hadn't seen for a while now.

"Khatira, wake up. We're here." said Kensi shaking her awake. Khatira mumbled something and then rubbed her eyes. Fila was sleeping in her seat.

They grabbed their bags at the claim and made their way to the greeting section. Kensi noticed a Marine in full uniform holding a sign that said Kensi Blye-Simon on it.

"Ms. Simon?" asked the marine.

"Yes?" asked Kensi.

"I believe that I'm responsible for taking you to Camp Pendleton." he said. "Do you need help with your bags?"

"Sure." said Kensi. His voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"You really don't remember me?" he asked.

Now she remembered. "Patrick?!"

"Yeah. I still have scars from that fight we had in 4th grade." he said laughing. Patrick had been a good friend. They used to hate each other when they little but eventually became friends.

"Let's go." he said. They walked to the parking lot and got into his minivan.

"I got kids too." said Patrick. "3 plus a dog. I need the space."

"I have 2. Khatira is adopted and Fila is my own." said Kensi.

"Cool." he said. They pulled into Pendleton and drove to the visitor wing. Patrick got their small suitcase and they walked inside.

Kensi walked behind him, holding her daughter in her arms and Khatria was close beside her. She followed Patrick a while and then she stopped. She saw the faces of her own team. Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell, Hetty and Deeks. Deeks was here too. She got her suitcase and hugged Patrick. She then went to her team. She hugged Callen first. Then Sam. That's when the tears began flowing.

"It's alright, Kens. You're here, you're safe." said Sam, who was rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. He knew she lost her husband. She then went to Eric and Nell. And then Deeks.

"I missed you, Fern." he whispered into her ear.

"I- I.. " she started to say but then grew very tired.

"Alright, let's get you home." said Deeks. He took Fila and gave her to Khatira and he helped Kensi out the door. But she almost fell asleep walking out so Deeks just scooped her up and carried her out. She put her head against his chest. He put her in the car and help the girls in and they drove off to Deeks' place.

He put her in bed when he got to his house. Khatira looked scared and tired too. Jet lag.

"Do you want to sleep? You can sleep in Kensi's room." he asked her.

"Yes. " she said timidly. She grabbed a pillow that Deeks handed her and then she went into the room. _Well, she's really opening up. thought Deeks. _

_%^*(*&^%#$%^&*((*&%$%$$$%#$ #$ $%^&*(*())_))_

_The house blew up over and over again. Jack was bound and was begging her to help him but her feet were glued to the ground. _

_"JACK! JACK!" she yelled._

_"Kensi! Help me!" he yelled. _

_"I can't! I can't!" she yelled back. _

_"Kensi. Kensi Wake up!" said a voice that wasn't Jack's. Deeks'. _

"Kensi, wake up!" he said shaking her awake.

She began crying and Deeks pulled her into a hug. He held her like he did in Afghanistan a while ago. He held her for a long time.

She finally stopped crying and pulled Deeks out of the room.

"Deeks, I'm sorry I left. I-I j-just didn't know what to do. It was all too much.-"

"Kens, stop. Just tell me later. We need to get living arrangements figured out and everything, okay." he said grabbing her shoulders gently.

"You want to help me?" asked Kensi.

"Kens, who cares about our relationship now? You're my partner first. My bestie, as the kids say now." said Deeks.

"I missed you, Shaggy." said Kensi pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you too, Fern" said Deeks. "Partners foreves?"

"Foreves. And you really need stop talking like that. Seriously, it'll be like raising 2 teenagers." said Kensi laughing.

"You're going to raise Khatira?" he asked.

Kensi's face grew serious. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Camp Chapman called. Apparently, Khatira's uncle came. He has full custody over her. It said so in her father's will." said Deeks.

"What?" asked Kensi, her eyes brimming with tears.

"We can only keep her if her uncle will agree for you to adopt her." said Deeks. He hated doing this to his partner. Especially since she just lost Jack.

"Is he?" she asked. Her voice was cracking.

"Maybe. They're going to video chat soon. In a few days." said Deeks.

That made Kensi think. She paused then said, "Deeks, I need to go to the doctor's."

"Why?" asked Deeks. His voice full of concern.

"I want to find out if Fila is Jack's child or yours."

**Kensi's back from Afghanistan! The video chat and test will be in the next chapter, I think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**To make this more emotional, play the song Cold by Auqalung and Lucy Schwartz **

**A** few weeks later, Kensi and Deeks left Khatira and Fila at the Mission and drove to Camp Pendleton for the dreaded video chat.

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Kensi.

"I don't want to either but we have to." said Deeks. The rest of the car ride was silent.

Kensi's mind wandered off. She thought of the day when her bump started showing in Afghanistan.

_'"Kensi, I think you're pregnant." said Jack. _

_"I'm not pregnant, Jack." said Kensi. _

_"Then why do you have a tiny bump sticking out of your stomach?" he asked._

_"Maybe I'm getting fat." said Kensi. _

_"But Kensi, remember that night?" said Jack. _

_Kensi didn't remember the one she had with Jack, but the one she had with Deeks. Her last night there. By the next morning, she'd kissed him, told him that she was going home for a while and then drove off to the airport. By night, she was in France, getting on the transfer flight to Afghanistan. _

"Kensi? Earth to Kensi?"

"What?" she said coming back.

"You were in a daze. " said Deeks.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things." said Kensi.

"What things?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Kensi, looking out the window.

'Alright then." he said. "We'll be at Pendleton soon."

They were quiet the rest of the ride.

They went down to the tech room of Pendleton and were joined by Callen, Sam and Nell.

"Hey, guys." said Kensi quietly.

"Don't worry, Kens, we'll get you out of this. "said Nell, hugging her friend. _Thank god I have Nell, thought Kensi. I'll never get through this without her. _

They all gathered and faced the screen. A picture popped up. A man wearing Afghan clothes and who had a small beard was standing next to Granger.

"I'm Amir Yusefari, Khatira's uncle." he said in poor English.

"I'm Kensi Simon, my husband and I take care Khatira." said Kensi.

"I gave Khatira to a good man to get married to and then you take her!" said Amir.

"No, sir. Your niece was taken by the Taliban. We rescued her." said Kensi.

"No, the man I gave her to was Taliban. He told me he would take care of her!" said Amir. "What do you propose?"

"I want to adopt Khatira, take care of her, send her to school, love her. I already do." said Kensi.

"That sounds ok. I'll be in further contact." said Amir. The screen turned black.

"Ok. That went well." said Kensi turning toward the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Sam.

"I have an appointment and Deeks is driving me." said Kensi, grabbing Deeks.

They ran out to the parking lot. Kensi fished around her purse and pulled out a DNA slab.

"Woah, you keep that in your purse?" asked Deeks.

"It's Fila's. I got it from the doctor at Chapman." said Kensi.

"We're going to see if Fila's my daughter or Jack's right?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Kensi putting the keys in the ignition.

"Who's kid do you want her to be?" asked Deeks.

Kensi stopped driving. "I don't want to answer that question." said Kensi.

"I'm just asking." said Deeks.

"Well don't!" yelled Kensi. "Do you know how much I've been through!? A lot. Too much! First my dad, then Jack left me, then Dom died and then you were tortured and then I was tortured and saw Jack again. And then when I'm finally settled, He DIES on me!" She began to cry against the steering wheel. Deeks pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Kens. I'm such a bitch. " he said.

"No, you're not a bitch. " said Kensi drying her tears. "You just have a big mouth."

"Let's go." he said hopping into the driver's seat.

They walked into the waiting room at the hospital. They filled out a few forms and then a nurse called, "Deeks?'"

Kensi and Deeks stood up and walked down a hall way and into a room.

"The doctor will be here soon." said the nurse before walking out. The doctor came in and shook hands with them.

"Ok, Mr. Deeks, we're going to have to swab the inside of your cheek to get as much DNA as possible." He took a Q-tip and swabbed it and put it in a bag.

"Do you have-" started the doctor.

"Baby's DNA sample?" asked Kensi. "Right here." She handed him the bag.

"Alright, in a few days we'll call you and tell you the results." said the doctor.

**A few days later...**

Kensi was back at work to finish some things up and was sitting in the bullpen with her team. The phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Kensi.

"Ms. Simon, we have the results of the test. Your baby's father is...

**Ahhhhh! Cliffhangers! I want to see how much people want Jack to be the father or who wants Deeks to be the father. Or who want me to reveal it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Fila's your daughter." said Kensi to her partner.

"Wait wah?" he said.

"Come with me." she said pulling him away.

"I'm sorry for putting this burden on you."

"Are you kidding? I would love being a dad. "said Deeks.

"Really? You're going to have to help me. " said Kensi.

"The only way you would've conceived her is-"

"That night." finished Kensi.

"I missed you Kensi." he said and before she could say anything else, he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

"I needed to do that." he said.

"I liked it." said Kensi. "The only reason I married Jack was because I didn't have anywhere else to go or anyone else to be with there."

"That's ok." said Deeks. "You love me, right?"

"More than you could wish for, Shaggy." said Kensi.

"I missed you, Fern." he said dipping her.

"Really, we're doing the nicknames now?" asked Kensi before he pulled her into a kiss.

"Shaggy, let's save it for later."

"Fine." he said and they walked out of the gym together.

"There you guys are." said Callen. "Hetty was looking for you."

"Oh, oops." said Kensi. She walked over to Hetty's desk and Deeks followed her.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks. I heard the news. Congratulations, Mr. Deeks."

"Thanks, Hetty." he said.

"Why did you want to see us?" asked Kensi.

"Well, it was really only you, Ms. Blye." said Hetty, giving Deeks his cue to leave. (Play the song Things you've never done, by Passenger.)

"Going." he said and left.

"Jack's body is being flown back as we speak. His family arranged for the funeral tomorrow. Will you go?" she asked. Kensi was in shock. She forgot that she arranged for his. body to be flown back.

"Will you go?" asked Kensi. "I can't go alone."

"Of course I'm going." said Hetty. "Jack and I were friends."

The funeral was a traditional Marine funeral. But Kensi was caught in a daze for most of it. She sat next to Hetty, just behind Jack's mother.

Kensi remembered the day they first met. The day he proposed, the day he left. The day when they were reunited. She remembered that he had a daughter. But she had no idea where she was.

At the end of the funeral, she went up to Jack's mother.

"Kensi, long time no see. Did you know that Jack was in Afghanistan?" she asked.

"Yeah. I went searching for him and I moved in with him." she said. "We also got married there. But I was his second. He had another one, but she died. He also has a daughter somewhere in Afghanistan."

"Oh, well if was happy, I'm happy." she said. She pulled Kensi into a hug. They stayed there a while.

"I'll see you around, honey." said Mrs. Simon and then she walked off to join her daughter, Jack's sister. Hetty joined Kensi.

"Mr. Callen and Hanna are here to pick us up." she said. She took Kensi's hand. "He never deserved it." Kensi didn't realize she had tears rolling down her face until then. But she didn't want to let go of Hetty's hand. She needed it. Like a scared child held it's mother's hand.

#$ &$ &#$!& $!&!#%!#&#!&¤! %$!%!$ $ %&!% % $%!& $ $ %!&& $ % Play the song, Coins in a Fountain by Passenger.

Kensi was driving to Deeks' house with Fila in the backseat. Khatira had to go to her aunt's house in France but Kensi was happy for her. She had family there.

She imagined the look on Deeks' face when would see his daughter for the first time. Happy, his blue eyes would be sparkling with delight. It made her too happy just thinking about it.

She pulled up to his house and got out. She got Fila out of her car seat and rang his doorbell.

"There's my daughter." he said smiling. She took her and she cooed when she saw him.

"Does she have a middle name?" asked Deeks.

"No, why?" replied Kensi.

"Well, since I'm the father, I think that I should give her a middle name. " said Deeks, playing with her.

"Sure, did you have one in mind?"

"Blythe." he said.

"Blythe? That's the weirdest name I've ever heard." said Kensi.

"It means happiness. And it sounds pretty close to Blye." said Deeks. "Fila Blythe Deeks. That isn't that bad."

"Alright. " said Kensi. "Now, I've been missing your pancakes for a while now." hinted Kensi.

"Let's get cooking." he said. He put his daughter next to Monty and it was love at first sight. Fila grabbed his fur and started playing with it as Monty was tickling her stomach with his nose.

"I think she's settled in." said Kensi.

"I think so too." said Deeks. "Now we're a family."


	7. Chapter 7

Deeks was woken up by the phone ringing. He got out of bed, trying not to wake up Kensi.

"Hello?" he whispered into the phone.

"Mr. Deeks, it's Hetty."

"Hetty, what do you want?" he asked.

"The DC office just called me. Kensi is a suspect in Jack's death. " she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There was evidence that a bomb was placed in the oven of their house. Kensi used that oven this morning according to our witnesses." said Hetty. "Now you get Ms. Blye and your daughter here as soon as possible."

"On it. Should I tell her?" he asked.

"No. I'll tell her." said Hetty. "And hurry, or else she'll have a personal LAPD escort. " He hung up and ran to the bedroom.

"Kens, wake up. Come on, kens, Hetty needs us." he said.

"For a case?" she mumbled.

"Yeah." he said. Kensi popped up. I'll get Fila, you pack the diaper bag and get the car."

Deeks kissed her. "I love you."

"Me too." she said. That silence was broken by the sound of a car pulling up. Deeks looked out the window. It was Sam's challenger. _Thank god, _thought Deeks. He grabbed their stuff and Kensi and they went outside.

"Kens, get in the car." he said. Kensi went behind the seat and Deeks handed Fila to her.

"Deeks, we got to get Kensi a lawyer and we need to keep her with us for a while." said Sam.

"I'll be her lawyer. " he said. "I was lawyer before cop, remember?"

"Right. We'll talk about it when we get to the Mission." said Sam hopping into the car. As soon as they were about a block away from the house, an LAPD truck pulled up to Deeks' house.

!##%!$%#$!& $ $!% $ $ % &#$%#% %

They made it safely to the mission.

"Hetty, what's going on? What case are we working? Why aren't we in Ops?" asked Kensi.

"Ms. Blye, I'm sorry, but you're a suspect in the death of Jack Simon." said Hetty.

"What? Why would I murder him?" said Kensi. She turned to Deeks. "You didn't have the guts to tell me the truth, huh?" Before he could answer, she stormed off.

"I'll talk to her." said Hetty. She went off to find Kensi in the shooting range. When her magazine ran out, Hetty came in.

"Why do they always blame me?" said Kensi. She took off her goggles and sat down next to Hetty on the bench. "First my father's teams' deaths, now this."

"Ms. Blye, we'll clear your name. Don't you worry about that. Mr. Deeks has volunteered to be your lawyer." said Hetty.

"We're going to court!?" said Kensi turning to face her boss.

"Maybe. But we'll try and clear your name. And we'll have to keep you in custody here." said Hetty.

"Fine. So I can't take part in my own investigation?" said Kensi.

"We'll keep you updated." said Hetty, cracking a smile. Kensi hugged her.

"Thank you, Hetty. For everything." said Kensi.

"Right back at you." said Hetty.

The next morning, the LAPD called. "Do you know where agent Blye is?" asked Bates.

"Yes. We put her in custody." said Hetty, who quickly glanced at Kensi, who was sleeping on the couch in the bullpen.

"alright, just checking." he said and hung up.

Deeks was sitting at his desk when he heard Kensi stir. He walked over to the couch.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well." he said, stroking her hair.

"Yeah. Is the investigation pending?" said Kensi, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. We're staring today. Once Callen and Sam get here." said Deeks.

"Wait. You stayed here all night? With me?" said Kensi.

"Yeah. What if someone came and kidnapped you?" said Deeks. "Or what if some raccoons came and stole you?"

Kensi laughed. "Really? Raccoons?"

"You think I didn't forget that?" laughed Deeks. He gave her a light kiss. "We'll get you out of this."

"Of course you will." said Kensi. She stood up and got down on one knee. "Marty Deeks, will you be my lawyer?"

He lifted her up and kissed her. "Yes!" he squealed like a little girl. He pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

"You're such a princess, Deeks." laughed Kensi.

"Totes, girl!"

**The investigation will be in full effect in the next chapter. Shout out to violetdoodlebug! Author of Gracie's Journal. I'm the author of Little Gracie. I did not copy her. We're twins now! Check her story out! **


	8. Chapter 8

Kensi was stuck in protective custody for a while now. She was tired. She was scared. She had a daughter now. She had Deeks again. She didn't want anyone to take that away.

"Ms. Blye, I'm taking you now." said Granger who popped out of nowhere.

"What? Why?" asked Kensi as he put handcuffs on her wrists.

"I'm putting you in protective custody." he said. Sam and Callen ran over to them. They saw the embarrassment in Kensi's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Callen.

"You told me that you were keeping her in protective custody. Her going on her computer is not custody." said Granger. They walked out of the Mission and drove to a safe house.

"What are we doing here?" asked Kensi.

"I'm helping you leave." said Granger.

"I'm not leaving without Deeks." said Kensi.

"We don't have time." said Granger.

'Why are you helping me?" asked Kensi.

"Your father asked me to help you out of something like this ever happened." said Granger. "There's a plane just getting ready to leave at a private airport. Do you want to get on it or not?"

"I'm not going to be a fugitive. Just leave me here." said Kensi.

"Alright, Blye. I'll call Deeks." said Granger. A few minutes later, Deeks came in through the door.

"You need me?" he asked.

"Deeks, I don't want to go to jail." said Kensi.

"You're not." he said. "The investigation is going pretty well."

"Can we do it?" asked Kensi.

"Here? Now?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah. We'll just pull the shades." said Kensi. They climbed into the bed. Deeks was shirtless and Kensi was only in her bra and short shorts. Her head was on his chest. Kensi could feel him breathing. Deeks was playing with her hair.

"I love you, Kens." said Deeks.

"I love you too, Deeks. Forever." said Kensi.

"Same." They spent awhile like that.

"I want to get married soon." said Kensi. "At Ops."

"I'll have to propose." said Deeks.

"Well, you should." said Kensi.

"Lucky me, I brought this ring." said Deeks pulling the box out. Kensi's eyes popped out her head.

"Kensi Marie Blye." he whispered to her. "Will you marry me?"

"I think I'll go with yes." said Kensi, kissing him. A knock was at the door. Kensi put her shirt on and pulled on her pants as quickly as she could. Deeks fumbled into his shirt.

"Yes?" asked Kensi.

"It's Sam." Kensi opened the door. Sam stood there in front of them. "We have a court meeting soon. We got to get ready."

Kensi stood up and as she walked past them, Sam noticed a little sparkle on Kensi's finger. "Did you guys-"

"Yeah." said Deeks. "That's right, I won her over."

!$ -!% $ %!$% $%!$!%!%!&!%!%%

AT THE COURTHOUSE...

Kensi sat next to Deeks, who was wearing a suit and tie. Kensi wore a blouse and a skirt. They even brought some witnesses from Afghanistan to come speak. Sam, Callen, Hetty and Eric were all sitting behind them. Nell was lucky to get on the jury.

"All rise." said someone as the judge walked in. They all sat down quickly and the judge began to read off a paper.

"We are all gathered here to find the verdict of Kensi Blye. If found guilty, she will serve 25 years in prison. If found innocent, she walks away and this goes off her record. " said the judge. "Ms. Mariano, you may call your first witness."

"I call Kensi Blye to the stand." said the prosecutor. Kensi went up to the stand.

"Ms. Blye, Do you solemnly swear that you will say the truth, all of the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." said Kensi and then sat down.

"Ms. Blye, you spent 8 months in Afghanistan, is that correct?" asked Ms. Mariano.

"Yes." replied Kensi.

"Can you tell me what you were doing there?"

"I was living with my husband, Jack Simon."

"And he was killed there wasn't he?" said the prosecutor, who was acting very full of herself.

"Yes." said Kensi.

"And where were you when he was killed?"

"I was across the street at my neighbor's house." said Kensi.

"Yes, but where were you before you left the house?" asked Ms. Mariano.

"I was on my bed. I'd just given birth the night before." said Kensi.

"Are you sure you weren't in the kitchen?"

"Yes." said Kensi.

"The bomb was found in the kitchen. The only 2 people that worked in the kitchen were you and that girl."

"Her name is Khatira." said Kensi.

"Were you in the kitchen?".

"No!" said Kensi.

"You Honor, I have everything I need." said the prosecutor. Kensi went back down to sit next to Deeks. This was going to be a long court session.


	9. Chapter 9

"We'll take a 15 minute recess." said the judge. Everyone stood up or walked around. Deeks hugged Kensi.

"You doing ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Kensi. "I'll be fine." Sam, Callen and Eric walked over to them. Eric hugged Kensi.

"I'm sure Nell's going to get some people on your side." said Eric.

"Thanks, Eric. " said Kensi.

"That Mariano bitch is really pissing me off." said Sam.

"Yeah." said Kensi. "I just hope that the jury is really thinking about this."

"Kens, as your lawyer, let's have a lawyer/client discussion." He pulled her out of the way and off to the side. "So about the wedding-"

"Really, Deeks, now?"

"I just was wondering about what kind of tablecloths we could use. Lavender is nice, but then we'd have to do white roses and-" he paused mid-sentence to see Kensi laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he said looking outraged, which made Kensi laugh even more. "This is a very serious matter."

"Deeks, now I'm serious. When do we want to tell them?"

"Court in session. Back to your seats." said the judge. Everyone shuffled back in.

"Mr. Deeks, you may call your first witness." said the judge.

"Yes, I call Khatira Youssefari to the stand." said Deeks. Khatira stood up and walked to the stand.

"Do you solemnly swear that you will say the truth, all of the truth and nothing but the truth?" asked the judge.

"Yes," replied Khatira. Her English was a lot better.

"Khatira, where were you that morning when the bomb went off?" asked Deeks.

"I was in the kitchen. I heard something had fell so I went in. I saw just a can had fell and I put it back in the shelf."

"And when did you get that can of food?" asked Deeks.

"Hasti gave it to me the night she helped Kensi give birth." said Khatira. Everyone could see that she was telling the truth.

"That's all I need, your Honor." said Deeks as he walked back to their desk. The snobby prosecutor stood up and said, "I call this Hasti person to the stand." Someone came and put up a laptop. She was video chatting with them. The translator came up and told Hasti the oath and she said yes.

"Hasti, where were you on-" started Mariano.

"I made the bomb." said Hasti in English. This was not helping the prosecutor's side at all, but Kensi felt the grief. Hasti. Her own neighbor. The one who helped her give birth to her daughter.

"I did not like Jack. I just wanted him dead. He did not deserve to live in Afghanistan. Kensi was good, so I only invited them so they wouldn't be harmed," said Hasti. Kensi had tears rolling down her face. "I gave them the can bomb."

"It's ok, Kens." whispered Deeks to her as she was crying on his shoulder.

"I officially declare Kensi Blye not guilty for the death of Jack Simon." said the judge as he banged the gavel. Kensi hugged Deeks.

"You're the best lawyer ever." said Kensi.

"I know." he said.

"Do you want to tell them outside the courthouse?" asked Kensi.

"Sure." He took her hand and once all of them were outside, they spread the news.

"Kensilina and I are engaged." said Deeks.

"You're joking, right?" asked Eric.

Kensi lifted up her finger to show off her ring. "There's the proof."

"Well, Sam, we better start planning." said Callen.

"YOU are going to start planning." said Sam. "I'm going to walk Kensi down the aisle." He turned to face Kensi. "If that's alright with you."

"I'd be happy to." said Kensi.

"Look who's planning now." said Callen.

"Would you guys shut up?!" said Kensi. "The bride and groom also kinda have to be involved."

"If you say so." said Deeks as they walked away from the courthouse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Try playing I'll follow you into the Dark by death cab for cutie. (The Daniela Andrade cover) **

**2 months later...**

Kensi was getting ready for her wedding. Her dress was white and had a bare back. The tops of the dress met at the top of her neck and the skirt was slim. She looked pretty sexy.

"You ready?" asked Nell who was her maid of honor.

"Oh yeah." said Kensi. Her mother was watching Fila so childcare was taken care of. She was excited to finally get married to Deeks.

"Hey, Kens. You look beautiful." said Sam who walked over to her. He was wearing his Navy dress uniform and was going to walk her down the aisle.

"You look dashing." said Kensi. The wedding march started and that was their cue. First Nell went out in her beautiful red sleeveless dress. Then the bridesmaids then Kensi and Sam.

Sam smiled at her and they walked down the aisle. She saw Deeks at the altar. He looked so handsome. His eyes were sparkling with happiness. They finally made it up. Kensi took his hand and Deeks pulled up her veil.

"We are gathered here today," began Hetty. "To celebrate the joining of Martin Andrew Deeks and Kensi Marie Blye."

"Andrew?" mouthed Kensi.

"Yeah." he mouthed back.

"Anyway, Kensi, do you take Martin Deeks to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, until death do you part?" asked Hetty looking at Kensi.

"I do." she said.

"Martin Deeks-" started Hetty.

"I do." interrupted Deeks. The guests laughed.

"Ms. Blye, your vows." said Hetty. Kensi looked at Nell, who handed her the little piece of paper.

"Deeks, I love you. I think you're cool. But when we first met as Tracy and Jason, I was kinda stuck on you." started Kensi. She looked at Callen and Sam who were chuckling.

"Anyway, I didn't like it when other women flirted with you because I guess I kinda liked you. When we first kissed, it felt right. Even if it wasn't supposed to be a real kiss. And then when you kissed me for real, I felt a little bewildered but then I realized how much I loved you. And I love you a lot. Even if I'm not much of a poet, I wrote a poem: Roses are red, blood is actually blue, I love you and that's the truth." She finished and smiled at Deeks. She also noticed that her mother was crying.

"Mr. Deeks, you may read your vows now." said Hetty.

"Kens, I love you." he said. He threw away the paper he was holding. "Kens, I think that you're the best. You're my partner, best friend, movie buddy, and you're the love of my life. I'm trying to be as communicative as possible and I'm proud of the family we have already." he said looking at Fila, who was giggling in her grandmother's lap.

"When you left," he continued. "I was devastated. I wanted to help you, and I wanted to be there for you. But I didn't get the chance. I never stopped looking for you. I got my chance to help you when you came back home. That's when I realized that I wanted to confirm my love for you. Kensi, you are my sun, moon, stars, my Fern, my sugar bear, my everything. And I love you. A lot."

Kensi was getting pretty teary.

"By the power invested in me by the state of California and the Internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife." said Hetty. "Mr. Deeks, you may now kiss your Mrs. Deeks."

And it was Kensi who pulled Deeks into a dip and she kissed him. Deeks was surprised at first but then kissed her back. He then took Kensi's hand and took her down the aisle as their guests threw flower petals at them.

The reception was held in a courtyard near where the ceremony was held. The Deeks family sat at a long table at the front with their family. Fila sat on the other side of Deeks. Kensi was next to him and beside her, her mother sat there. Since their team was like a second family, they sat there too.

After everyone ate a bit, a slow song came on. Deeks took Kensi and led her out onto the dance floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the couple dance to I Do by Westlife. The people who wanted to dance waited for the song to end to dance.

"I love you, Max." said Kensi as they danced.

"I love you too, Fern. You know, a few years ago, I would've never thought of getting married. Especially to you." said Deeks.

"Is that a complement or..."

"It's a complement." said Deeks as the song ended. Kensi went over to grab her daughter from her mother. Deeks took her and tickled her. Kensi started laughing along with Fila and then Deeks began tickling her. Their laughs got so loud that everyone was looking at them. It took them awhile to notice.

But when Kensi noticed, she said, "This is awkward."

"Totes." said Deeks. That made Kensi spurt out a crazy, original Kensi Blye, now Deeks, laugh.

_I'm a Deeks now, thought Kensi. Sorry, Jack. But I think he's been the one this whole time. _

**_The end. _**

**_I might write a sequel if you guys want me to. Let me know what you thought of this story in the reviews and tell me if you want a sequel. I'm accepting prompts. _**


End file.
